Voldemort ne vaincra jamais
by bebelutine
Summary: le combat final n'a pas toujours le visage qu'on lui aurait imagine. j'ai honte mais disons que j'étais obsedee par une chanson et qu'il falait que je l'ecrive. [songfic]


N.B : les personnages ne sont pas à moi et blablabla pas d'argent sur cette fic blablabla la chanson n'est pas à moi non plus mais à Oldelaf et Monsieur D, elle s'appelle « les supers héros »

Lord Voldemort se frottait les mains en grimpant la colline derrière la maison des Weasley.

- niark niark niark (oui Voldemort rit comme ça) prépare toi à mourir Potter, tes précieux amis ne sont plus la pour te protéger et le vieux débris ne peux plus rien dire, tu as détruit mes horcruxes mais moi c'est toi que je vais détruire. En effet le grand méchant pas beau national avait cette fois tout planifié. Moly Weasley avait se matin reçu une carte par hibou express :

MADAME GUIPURE, a l'honneur de vous faire part

De la naissance des jumeaux de sa fille EFILDA

Pour célébrer HENRI ET PAUL

DES CADEAUX FANTASTIQUES

Sont offert aux 12 premiers couples de jumeaux

Qui seront là pour la réouverture du magasin

A 14H

Ni une ni deux Moly avait saisi Ginny, Fred et Georges et foncé au chemin de traverse, il était midi, il faudrait deux bonnes heures a madame Weasley et aux autres femmes qui avait reçu l'invitation pour s'apercevoir que c'était complètement faux.

Deux heures que le maitre des ténèbres mettrait à profit pour assurer sa dominance sur le monde.

Et cette domination passait par l'extermination de cet espèce de petit con prétentieux. J'ai nommé Harry POTTER !

Arrivé en haut de la colline le vil serpent eu un choc. Potter et son Weasley, vêtus de cape, de bonnet et de masque de ski exécutaient une chorégraphie.

_- Je suis Silverloup 2000  
Avec ma meute on protège les foules_, hurlait Harry

_- Moi, en fait je suis sa meute  
Et on m'appelle Manimoule_, c'est Ron qui poursuivait

_- Non, j'sais pas...  
_

Harry avait découvert ce groupe moldu OLDELAF ET MONSIEUR D. Ron-ron et lui avait passé l'été à reproduire la chorégraphie.

_- Si vous croyez qu'j'ai pas des super pouvoirs  
Vous vous trompez pasque par exemple  
- Ouais, par exemple ? Je peux, je... - Ouais - Si j'veux, je... - Ouais.  
- Bon ça c'est pas un bon exemple  
Ah bah si ! J'fais des ultrasons  
Que seules les moules entendent : hiiii_

Au cri du survivant le Lord se décida enfin, il dévala la colline en criant :

- Tu va mourir Potter !

Malheureusement, il était sur le parcours de Ron, celui-ci feignant d'être terrassé par le bruit se plia en deux et chargea… en plein sur Voldemort qui tomba sur ces royale fesses et avoua malgré lui un secret honteux, il semblerait, qu'il ai des origines Ecossaises (comprenne qui pourra)

_- Aah ! Ça fait super mal  
Si ça continue je quitte la bandeuh ! Ca va pas ?_

_- Non, ben tiens...  
Tiens dis-nous quels sont tes pouvoirs  
Toi, mon fidèle Manimoule  
- Moitié-homme, moitié-moule et moitié  
Rassuré costume cent pour cent cool  
- La vilenie, l'injustice,  
Ensemble on les pourfend ! Oui !_

- Potter ! hurla le mage noir en se relevant.

_- Chef, je pense qu'il faut s'barrer  
Car voilà les méchants !_

_- Ben non, viens arrête, on y va !  
- Silverloup Transmutation !  
Manimoule Transmutation !  
Allez, en avant Manimoule !  
Non, par là Manimoule !  
_

Les deux amis, tournant sur eux même, bras écartés envoyèrent bouler un lord noir éberlué vers un énorme tas de Pétards mouillés du Dr Flibust qui avaient malheureusement été programmées pour exploser à la phrase suivante.

_- Le chef des méchants, il est trop naze :  
Il nous envoie des navettes toutes nulles_

Voldemort, âpres un superbe vol plané fut terrassé par la barrière sur laquelle il avait atterrit et qui lui transperça le thorax. Tandis qu'Harry et Ron s'époumonait encore :

_- Ses navettes, je les pulvérise  
Avec mes ultrasons:  
- Hiiii - Haaaa ! Ca fait super mal oh !  
- Euh pardon ! On va faire aut'chose !  
- Allons mes amis vers la justice et la liberté !  
- Allons à l'ATAC mon pouvoir c'est de supermarcher _

_- Oh ça c'est drôle Manimoule !  
- Silverloup Trans... ah nan c'est bon !  
Manimoule Transmutation ! Wowowoh !  
Feu ! Force ! Flamme ! Superaction !  
On défend les oiseaux, les fleurs  
On ne connaît pas la peur_

_- Ouais mais on est toujours vainqueurs  
Super-héros au grand cœur_

Ainsi périt Lord Voldemort, de la main de celui qui avait enchanté les pétards, et celui-ci était Ronald WEASLEY qui ne le su jamais.


End file.
